


Same As You

by execution_empress



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fill, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuyuhiko experiences a growth spurt and is the same height as Peko. Now there's just a few things he needs to adjust to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this request](http://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/558.html?thread=135726#cmt135726), I decided to try writing Fuyuhiko adjusting to his height with different things. Smut shall come soon. I hope everyone enjoys! ♥

It’s something they notice but never discuss. It’s only brought up one day because of a kiss. When he moves in towards her lips, his forehead collides with hers. He curses himself and she rubs her head, chuckling at his clumsiness. 

“Still not used to it?”

“S-shut up! I’m getting better at it!” Fuyuhiko finds himself looking straight at Peko more and more. His height is the same as hers. Instead of leaning up to kiss her, he finds it awkward to lean forward. Even for Peko it’s a bit of a transition, but she’s enjoying it. Probably far more than he is.

Only because he’s still flustered and nervous and she finds it adorable.

The swordswoman leans in easily and silences the gangster with a kiss. His cheeks turn red as he folds his arms over his chest and practically pouts. Even though he’s taller, he still has a baby face.

“I’ll get better at it,” he grumbles. 

Peko kisses his cheek. As soon as she does, an arm quickly wraps around her as he keeps her close. She relaxes and rests her head against his shoulder. “I know you will, Bocchan,” she murmurs. “I know you-”

He quickly turns and interrupts her with a kiss. It’s Peko’s turn to blush just from the surprise and he grins, proud of himself. He knows he still has to adjust and this is only the beginning for him.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes a lot longer to adjust than he thought. When he was short some things were easy to do, like surprise neck kisses. Every time he’d lean up and kiss her neck, she’d suck in a breath and shiver and it was one of the most erotic things he’d ever known. It was even better when she turns to him, her cheeks a lovely shade of crimson. That’d really excite him. 

It’s harder to surprise someone when you’re the same height as them. Peko notices more often when he leans forward. When she looks at him, he turns away and fiddles with his tie, mumbling something under his breath. The swordswoman doesn’t give it another thought as she goes back to whatever task is at hand.

Of course, it’s easier to be surprised when you share the same height. One minute he’s reading and thinking, not paying attention to anything around, and the next he feels a pleasant chill run down his spine. He practically jumps when he turns to his side and sees Peko next to him, her head turned and her lips puckered. His cheeks turn red as she chuckles and a smirk graces her face.

“You’re jumpy, Bocchan.”

“P-P-Peko! W-what the hell are you doing?”

“Kissing your neck. Was it not obvious?” She pulls back and tilts her head, curious to his reaction. Or did she know just what it did to him? Fuyuhiko swallows hard as he thinks she looks too cute just doing that. “Was it bad?”

“N-No! It’s not that-”

“Then let me continue.” She swings her leg over his lap and straddles him, surprising the gangster. He’s a bright shade of crimson as the blood in his body rushes to two different areas. 

“D-dummy! Don’t do that! Do you know what you’re- oh!” He sucks in a gasp and his eyes close as he feels her kiss on his skin. She loosens his tie and unbuttons the top button, giving her more access. When her lips are over his pulse and her body presses against his, Fuyuhiko finds that this is also incredibly erotic. She sucks on the spot and he groans, eliciting just the response she wants. His hands find her hips and his fingers dig into her skin. 

It’s after a few minutes of him panting and groaning under her sweet torture that she finally pulls back. Her smile is a mixture of sweet and seductive.

“Was it that bad, Bocchan? Do I know what I’m doing?” She’s playing him like a puppet and he’s letting her pull the strings. For all the times that he surprised her with neck kisses, she finally sees the appeal. She sees how delicious control can be and likes how she can rile him up, just how he likes doing the same to her.

“Shut up.” A growl rumbles in his throat as one hand presses against the small of her back. The other hand cradles the back of her head as he smashes his lips against hers. She moans, her nails raking down his chest. They only part to breathe and when they do, he murmurs, “You’re lucky I’m the same height as you.”

“I’m lucky? Are you sure it’s not you that’s lucky?”

“We both are- shut up!” She grins but it’s brief as he kisses her again, knocking the breath out of her. For intense make-out sessions, they’re both lucky. It’s just harder for him to admit it.


	3. Peek Away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko and Fuyuhiko spend some time at the library and have more fun than either of them expected. (Smut warning in this chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - this is the beginning of the smut chapters, [as requested by the prompt.](http://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/558.html?thread=135726) There'll just be more from here on out. Enjoy! ♥

Peeking is another thing Fuyuhiko has to adjust to. If Peko read or leaned next to him, the gangster would look over and see a cover or her cheek. He could lean against her shoulder and arm quite easily. Now when he leans, it’s arm against arm and his head rests against hers. She doesn’t mind, but it makes him into a flustered mess. (She doesn’t mind that either as she finds it very cute.)

On one boring afternoon, Peko decides to go to the library. Fuyuhiko tags along, not wanting to be alone. He brings a notebook and sits while she finds a few different books to look through. She reads while he draws and sketches. He’s still bored, but he tolerates it for Peko. Every so often, Fuyuhiko peeks over her shoulder. She never snaps at him and never gets angry. She just continues to read, paying him no mind at all. 

His eyes peer down at the words and he finds it strange. He could never read down before. His eyes continue to wander and he notices the swell of her breast and how her chest rises and falls with each breath. Fuyuhiko mentally scolds himself for concentrating on her breasts, but then his eyes fall back on her chest. Her uniform covers her cleavage and he’s not sure he’s glad or disappointed about that. He finally notices it’s been awhile since she’s turned the page. His eyes rise to meet hers and she’s staring at him, her face completely void of emotion.

Not completely void, no. He can see a ghost of a smile on her lips and it makes him even more nervous.

“Are you done with that page?” she asks in a hushed whisper.

“I wasn’t reading over your shoulder!” he replies, his voice sounding more like a hiss. “I-I wasn’t looking at your breasts either!”

“I wasn’t thinking that.” Though a faint blush colors her cheeks, his cheeks flush and he immediately realizes the mistake he made. “You were looking at my-”

“No!” He looks down at his notebook as he tries to think of an excuse. “I was just looking at stuff!” He starts to scribble and Peko can see he’s a flustered mess. Her lips turn up just a bit as she leans towards him and kisses the side of his mouth.

“Bocchan, you can look at my breasts.” Her voice is soft and erotic and sends a shiver down to his crotch. As Fuyuhiko turns to look at her, cheeks still red, he can see desire and himself in her eyes. He swallows hard as he taps his pen a bit too hard. It bounces off the table and onto the ground. He curses under his breath as he excuses himself, then crawls under the table to retrieve his pen.

His mind races as he thinks back to what she said. Was she really allowing him to just look at her? Did she know where he was looking or what he was thinking? Was he that obvious? He turns towards her, eyes landing on her legs, but they rise and he sees he can peek under her skirt. Swallowing hard, Fuyuhiko touches her calf, tracing his finger up her leg and along her inner thigh. Her breath hitches as he presses his fingers to the crotch of her panties. He’s unsure if he should stop or continue on, but her leg wraps around him and he knows what to do.

Fuyuhiko slowly starts rubbing firmly at the same spot. A small whimper escapes her lips as her body shivers. He licks his own lips in response. “Really, Peko? Here?”

“I-I’m just letting you know you can touch me if you’d like to, Bocchan. I-I’m not saying you should keep going or that something like this could be exciting and thrilling-”

“But you are saying that, aren’t you?” There’s a big grin on his face and he wishes he could see her reaction. “You’re blushing too, aren’t you?”

“N-no!” He removes his hand, which confuses Peko. It’s hinted in her voice instead of a husky whisper. “Why did you stop, Bocchan?”

“Well, if you aren’t saying that and don’t want it, I’m not going to-”

“I want it!” she hisses, trying to keep her voice low. She’s trying to hide the desire growing in her, but she can’t. Her voice is eager and yearning and it turns him on even more. He rips her stockings at her crotch, causing her to gasp, and brings his hand back to rub her through her thong. She bites her bottom lip and shivers, feeling hotter and wetter the faster and harder he rubs. She’s restricted - She can’t moan and she can’t writhe like she wants to - but it just arouses her even more. 

As Peko closes her eyes, she hears a voice and it’s not Fuyuhiko’s. Gasping, she turns to the voice and sees Sonia is smiling at her, books in her arms, unaware of what the gangster is doing to her. The silver-haired swordswoman swallows hard and nods at the princess. “Hello, Sonia-san. What b-brings you to the library?” 

“Serial killers! I really wanted to read as much as this library has to offer.” There’s a wide smile on her face and she looks absolutely excited. Peko knows she loves the horror genre, but her excitement for it always startled her. As Sonia starts to say something else, she notices Peko is shivering. “Are you cold, Pekoyama-san?”

“Huh? O-oh, just a bit.” 

Fuyuhiko hears the conversation above the table, but it doesn’t stop him. Rather than stop, he pushes Peko’s thong to the side and licks up her slit. He spreads her open with his fingers and his tongue flicks against her clit. Peko squeaks and quickly covers her mouth. Sonia opens her mouth, but Peko speaks first.

“Oh! I just got a chill. That’s all. What serial killer are you reading about today?”

Fuyuhiko snickers quietly while Sonia gushes about the sailor-suited Genocider Syo. His breath is warm against her clit as he teases with quick licks and faint kisses. Peko coughs to hide her whines and digs her nails into her palm to stop herself from scratching the table. She finds it harder to control herself as his nails rake down her inner thighs.

Though she’s quiet and has to hide it, Fuyuhiko can tell Peko’s enjoying herself. Her lips and clit are swollen and she’s so wet. He can smell her and it drives him wild. He stops teasing as he sucks on her clit, his hands squeezing her thighs and his fingers digging into her flesh. His tongue soon dips down as he laps her up and eats her out. That’s when her hips buck against his mouth, surprising him, and due to his new height, he hits his head against the table.

Sonia hears the thump and just as Fuyuhiko grumbles a couple of curses, Peko laughs loud enough to cover for him. “I-I’m sorry. I just hit my knee.” Her face is flushed and her voice is almost breathless. The minute Fuyuhiko takes to rub his head is the minute Peko uses to drive Sonia away.

The princess frowns as she asks, “Are you sure you’re okay, Pekoyama-san?”

“I’ll be fine. I just need a chance to recover, that’s all. How about we continue the discussion at din- oh!” Her voice raises and she shudders as Fuyuhiko’s tongue presses hard and full against her quim. She sucks in a breath and her eyes flutter, the warmth of arousal returning to pool between her legs. 

She’s still confused, but Sonia agrees with a smile on her face. “Okay. I’ll be looking forward to dinner then. See you soon, Pekoyama-san!” Sonia’s heels echo through the room. As soon as the door closes, Peko lets out a relieved breath.

“Bocchan, that was close! We were almost- Nnn!” He doesn’t respond, but rather speeds his licks and curls his tongue inside of her. His fingers rub at her swollen nub and Peko knows it won’t be long then. Her head rests against the chair as soft moans leave her lips. She spreads her legs as much as she can for him, her hips rocking in rhythm towards his mouth, wanting more. As soon as she comes, her hands grip the chair and she holds back a loud moan, instead choosing a high whimper as her beloved master laps her up. 

“Not bad, right? That was actually pretty fun.”

Peko can only nod, her mind still blank from pleasure. “Mmhmm. What about you, Bocchan? Why don’t I-”

“This was about you. I want you to surprise me, like I surprised you.” Peko smiles at his request and nods.

When her body calms down from her orgasm, Fuyuhiko plants a small kiss on her thigh and peeks up at her. His new height makes peeking even better, though it’s still frustrating at times. It’s like he’s closer to her and he certainly likes that. Best of all, just as she sees him blush and flustered, he can see and hear it much more now that he’s taller, and he sees just why she likes it so much.


End file.
